


Out-Naught The Assassin

by sarcastichase



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Suck At Tags lol, Knife Play, Magnus is a little shit, One Night Stand, Smut, Smutty, almost smut!, assassin!Alex, detective!magnus, fierrochase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastichase/pseuds/sarcastichase
Summary: Magnus is a detective, and he found a way to incapacitate Alex Fierro—an assassin who is actually Magnus' type.





	Out-Naught The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> this is so messed up but i hope y'all would enjoy it HAHA

Magnus took one look at the surroundings. Stormy, gray eyes studying the surroundings, as if deciphering a code. One, he was definitely not in his room. Two, he was aware of the smirking flock of green-hair and heterochromatic eyes hovering just in his line of vision. 

“Alex Fierro. Assassin, killed about a dozen of people in three days, individually.” The green-head that was named Alex scoffed as she walked towards Magnus, straddling his hips, as heterochromatic brown and amber eyes studied his figure. Magnus just noticed a third fact, he was naked, his pale skin on full-display on the mismatched—and endearingly dangerous—eyes. He studied the murderer's features before proceeding to say, “Using a sharp wire, which I assume is a clay cutter.”

“You did your researches, now, haven't you?” She giggled as Magnus' claimed his turn to scoff. “A high-ranking detective, known to be a danger to every criminal,” She traced her finger up to Magnus' chest. The fingers danced their way over his skin, fluttering gracefully like a ballerina, yet left a sting of electricity and euphoria in its wake. “Except to me.”

“Well, it seems you know me quite well.” Magnus said. “Done some researches too, I presume?” The blond said as he sat up straight, with the green-haired killing machine still straddling his hips and smirking. The friction that the green skinny jeans that were hugging those luscious thighs against his naked crotch was not helping at all, yet Magnus tried to keep calm as he looked her straight in her heterochromatic eyes. He looked at the colors, one a fading color of amber and one a deep shade of brown. He was not going to admit it to himself, but he was quite baffled about all that was happening.

First, he had no idea how he ended up here. All his memory could help him on was the last time he made his way to a city bar, he had been studying Alex Fierro's series of murder, and his sources predicted that the killer would come next to that certain spot. Who was she going to kill? He had no idea. By the way he did his researches and caught Alex in the act three times already without succeeding to arrest her, it was pretty much very unpredictable how she chooses her victims. He remembered sitting down and ordering a drink, then more as he emptied his glass several times due to massive stress, then a hand caressed his shoulder and he was greeted by the green hair and two-toned brown eyes. He remembered playing along to Alex's mischief, kissing and maybe caressing certain body part for further investigation, then it all went black and he wakes up here.

His eyes studied the room and the moonlight still shone across the windows, illuminating Alex's room along with her face, therefore stating proof that only hours or so have passed after their encounter—and playing around that involved the use of mouths—at the bar. The light shimmered down her face as she discarded her shirt, pulling on a string from her belt loop.

“Certainly, I did quite a lot of researching.” She said as Magnus' eyes traveled down her now naked torso, marveling at her gorgeous and steady build. His eyes traveled to her shoulders and collar bones where freckles where littered, and he may or may not have counted up to thirty or so. “But, I do missed a numerous amount of—what do you call that—” her sultry voice echoed in his ears as the string already made its way across Magnus' neck, he felt the cold sting of metal as he inhaled and made himself aware of the girl before him. “Vital information.” 

With a smirk, she leaned in and laid a kiss on Magnus' lips. The blond only registered the thought, and motioned his lips to kiss back. The moment grew with intensity as the two fought for dominance—Alex won, separating herself from the man before her. “Will you kill me?” Magnus challenged her, a smirk trickling his flushed face, the green-head only smirked at him. She quickly drew a knife from the side of her bed, tracing it along Magnus' collar bones, eliciting moans of pure bliss from the blond.

“Let's see if you can out-naught me first.” And that all it took for Magnus to gain his self-composure, sitting up as he moved to snatch the knife from Alex, kissing down her bare torso, to those sharp shoulder blades littered with freckles. Alex let out wanton moans of intense pleasure and satisfaction. Magnus left kissed and bruised marks that were apparently going to be there for a whole while—Alex didn't care, anyway. 

“Didn't know you had this in you, Maggie boy.” Alex said as she traced the tousled blond hair by her mismatched eyes, ravishing Magnus' facial features as if they were a Greek sculpture of a god. She loved how Magnus' eyes were lidded with pleasure and lust, his lips—those pink flush lips—slightly ajar, his risky breathes going rapidly as his heart beats. Magnus littered marks on Alex's skin, and the aforementioned green-head loves the idea. But an idea she loved more was that she had a detective, an employee of the government and justice, above her and littering her skin marks of lust. 

Magnus traced the knife by Alex's skin, pressed against her skin enough to leave red lines without actually tearing her skin. “You like this?” Magnus asked as he Alex relished in the fact that Magnus Chase—the famous detective who was known for the science of his deduction, the rapid swelling of his thoughts, his ability to solve every mystery—was above her, making her feel as if she was the most beloved diamond in a whole galaxy of crystal gems. What made it better? Was that she could always turn the tables—and she did.

She snatched the knife, and tightened her grip on the handles of her garrote. Enough to push the air out of Magnus, but not enough to decapitate him. This time, Magnus was already a moaning mess. She pushed him down and it was her turn to leave marks on the detective, she littered his pale skin with marks made of her lips. She looked him straight in the eyes every time, making a shock of what seemed like electricity go down to his crotch which was exposed and rather hard and neglected of touch. He moved his hips, hoping he could get some friction from Alex's still thighs that were still wrapped with her leather pants. 

“Naughty, aren't you?” Alex said as she went down to Magnus's crotch, tracing the knife from his stomach to his soft, creamy thighs—still neglecting Magnus' center. “Not enough to out-naught me, though. Can you do better than that?”

Magnus then smirked, grabbing the garrote wrapped around his neck. He moved fast as she snatched the knife from Alex Fierro's hands—her two-toned eyes widen as she was met by the element of surprise. If anything, she was supposed to do most of the shocking things. Still, it amused her. What was Magnus Chase going to do next?

The blond grabbed both of Alex's wrists and tied them to the bed post. He traced his kisses down Alex's torso again, stopping to leave a bite at the green-head's toned stomach, all the while staring at her mismatched eyes as her mouth gapes ajar. She breathed rapidly, as Magnus elicited more and more wanton moans of lust and desire from her. In any way, Magnus loved how the assassin would trash around while she was completely dominated and tied down the bed post. He loved the sight of her dominant him, but he loved it more when he had the assassin right where he wanted her to be.

Magnus unclasped Alex's belt and rapidly removed her skinny leather pants, adoring the golden thighs she possessed. He traced the knife there, loving how she responded with moans and intensified breathing. She writhed in pleasure, her heterochromatic eyes fluttering close—yet were begging to stay open because of Magnus' stormy, and powerful intensified gray eyes fixed her, and sent her silent messages of mixed mockery and smugness. 

“Seems like,” Magnus said as he smirked while leaning his shoulder on Alex's thigh, laying his chin on his hand. He traced his other hand on the golden thigh, straight to Alex's member. He made his finger walk on the shaft as it left shocks of electricity, making Alex almost beg for more, for Magnus to ravish her, make her scream—or make him scream. Alex wanted this so much, and she made that obvious. Magnus guided Alex's member into his grasp and kissed the head. “I out-naught you after all.”

Magnus stood up, Alex whimpered from the lack of friction. She struggled in the restraints, until the thought finally registered to her. “You little shit!” She screamed at Magnus who was already putting on his pants. A satisfied smirk landed on the blond's features, he walked up to Alex and straddled her hips and landed her one last kiss of pure lust.

“Alex Fierro, you are under arrest.” He said, and walked away.

“Magnus Chase! Come back here you douche! I will find you and I swear I will kill you!” She screamed as Magnus finished dressing up and walking to the bedroom door.

Magnus sent her a flying kiss. “Oh, we'll see each other soon enough.” 

Magnus pointed at the desk by the bed. Alex's eyes widened with glee, there was the knife, and a piece of paper with Magnus's number and a cute little doodle with a Call me then we'll see if I would arrest you next time.

Alex's eyes trailed their way back to the door, but Magnus was long gone. The assassin just smirked with amusement. “Hm, his handwriting sucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo how was it
> 
> it was short but i made effort in writing this lol hope you enjoy it and this is probably going to have a continuation if ever i get inspired to write more LOL


End file.
